


Matter of the Earth and Heart

by lockewrites



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, or at least semi-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Introducing Spock to your parents did not go as how you hoped.





	Matter of the Earth and Heart

Meeting Spock at Starfleet Academy was a bit of a shock. Not because of him being the first Vulcan to attend Starfleet, but because he was so logical it was irritating. It was during your first class when he had answered a question with absolutely no hesitation, that you noticed him. Noticed how ridiculously smart he was, how everything seemed to come easy to him, it was like he was placed there to torment you. You who struggled to keep pace and maintain your spot in the academy.

It was unlikely that the two of you would ever get along until you found yourself needing a tutor. You swallowed your pride and convinced Spock to help you. It was the start of an odd friendship. The two of you weren’t entirely opposites, finding some common interests, including the fact that the two of you were outcasts based on the decision to join Starfleet. He had turned down the Vulcan Academy and you decided to escape your parents idea of following in their footsteps.

It wasn’t long before graduation and then you and Spock would most likely go your separate ways. You didn’t want to, he was your friend, but that’s how it usually went after graduation. And that’s exactly how it went for the two of you. Spock became a Commander and stayed at the academy to program his Kobayashi Maru simulator. You on the other hand, were placed immediately on a ship with a mission to explore recently discovered galaxies.

You’d thought you’d never see him again, despite the fact that you to tried to keep in contact. However, your ship was called back when the distress signal from Vulcan was received. Spock may try and act as Vulcan as possible, living through logic, but you knew that he’d be worried for his family. He was the first person you sought when your ship landed and you found him just getting ready to board the Enterprise.

Needless to say he was surprised to see you but pleased nonetheless. It was a quick conversation between the two of you. Him insisting his emotions would not get the better of him and you insisting that it was alright if they did. You had more to tell him until Pike interrupted and told you that you’d be joining the crew. Pike explained that he had already talked to your Captain and that he was aware of you joining Pike’s crew.

That’s how you met Kirk and McCoy. You understood why Spock seemed to dislike Kirk, but you found Kirk to be a good cadet, even if he had cheated. The mission was supposed to be simple, assess the condition of Vulcan and aid in evacuations if necessary. It was easier said then done.

Kirk explained his theory about Vulcan being attacked by Romulans. Unfortunately, he was right. Nero demanded Pike come aboard his ship and when Pike agreed, Spock became acting captain. It worried you. Despite what Spock thought, he could not separate himself from the human half of himself. You knew better than he did that his emotions would get the best of him when it came to his family. It was what made you fall in love with him, not that you’d tell him.

When the red matter was launched at Vulcan and the planet consumed you felt a pain greater than you could have imagined. They were innocent people, Spock’s family. And just like that they were gone. His mother dead. Even after he went down to Vulcan to save her. 

It was after this, when he was alone that you confessed your feelings. 

“This isn’t the best time to tell you this, but it may be the only time. I love you Spock and you can’t hide what you’re feeling from me. If you want to talk, I will be here” you spoke in a hushed whisper before kissing him quickly.

When you pulled back he laid a hand on your cheek. “I love you as well. And I would like to speak about this, when our mission is complete.”

You nodded. No matter what the circumstances, the mission would always come first. And it did, but once it was over, when the Romulans were defeated, you and Spock had the conversation. You spoke with him about his mother, about his life on Vulcan, about anything you could think of.

It was especially nice when you were back home, after everything had settled down, to have your friend back. And to have started a new relationship with that friend, much to the surprise of the Starfleet crew. Especially Jim who flirted with you while on the return trip, but of course he had flirted with everyone.

But know, it had been over a year since your relationship with Spock had began and you were contemplating marriage. Or rather you thought about marriage but Spock had yet to comment on the idea. He had recently met your parents, and while they had needed time to get accustomed to Spock, they had welcomed him. Perhaps what had been bothering him about marriage was not idea itself, but that his family was not there to seek council from. Whatever the reason for his avoidance on the subject you were going to bring it up that night. It resulted in a not-so-pleasant conversation.

“You’ve been avoiding me” was your opener.

To which he came back with “I have merely been performing my duties as a crew member aboard this ship”

“No, you’ve been avoiding me ever since I began to talk about marriage”

“It is simply not the time for such conversations”

“You really expect me to believe that. If that were the case, you would have told me that the first time I brought up the concept. Is it because I’m not Vulcan”

“Of course not. I accepted the possibility that my partner may not be Vulcan a long time ago after understanding my parents relationship.”

“Then explain to me why you will not have this conversation. Even now you are avoiding it.”

“It is your family”

“My family? I know they weren’t accepting in the beginning but they came around”

“It is not how they feel about me, but how they feel about their planet.”

“I don’t understand”

“They are destroying their planet without any concerns. I watched my planet die, I will not watch another.”

“You will not considered marriage because my family is destroying the planet. But what if they make a change? What is I can make them change? Would there be a future for us then?”

“Perhaps, but until then, I am afraid I cannot consider marriage”

You spoke nothing more, sitting in silence contemplating all you had learned while he left to go back to the bridge. What if your family would not change?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
